


Mixed Species

by haruka



Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: M/M, loonatics unleashed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rev has a love interest and everyone else has advice for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Species

Mixed Species (Loonatics Unleashed)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Maybe life just wasn’t meant to be kind to him. Otherwise he wouldn’t have fallen in love with someone outside his species.

Watching Tech putter around in his lab was not just an enjoyable pastime for Rev, it was about enough to urge him into a full-fledged mating display. Thank goodness for the ‘almost’, or he would undoubtedly embarrass himself in a way that he’d never live down. At least his superspeed enabled him to spy on the scientist without being caught in the act.

Or so he thought. He was so preoccupied with making sure Tech didn’t see him that he neglected to pay attention to the hallway behind him.

“What are you doing, Rev?”

In an instant, Rev was clinging to the ceiling, glaring down at Lexi Bunny. “Don’t-DO-that!”

She looked amused. “What are you skulking around outside the lab for? Is Tech conducting some kind of delicate experiment?”

“I-don’t-know-how-should-I-know-he’s-always-doing-something-isn’t-he-but-he-doesn’t-always-tell-me-what-he’s-doing –“

Lexi touched his shoulder. “Rev, what’s wrong? You sound defensive.”

He sighed. “I’m-not-that-is-I-don’t-mean-to-sound-that-way.’

“Then what is it?” Lexi frowned in concern.

Rev looked at her. “May-I-ask-you-a-question-first-how-do-you-know-what-to-do-or-say-when-you-like-somebody-I-mean-when-you-really-really-really –“

The rabbit clipped his beak shut with two fingers. “Okay, I think I’ve got it now,” she said. “You have a crush on Tech and are too shy to tell him.”

Rev wasn’t thrilled with the use of the word ‘shy’, since it made him sound immature and girly – neither of which were traits he wanted to project to Tech. “I-wouldn’t-exactly-put-it-that-way.”

“But other than the wording, the sentiment is correct?”

“More-or-less-I-guess-so.”

Lexi smiled. “You know, there’s nothing wrong with liking him. You’re allowed.”

“I’m-not-sure-considering-he’s-not-a-roadrunner-and-I’m-not-a-coyote –“

“You’re both people, and heroes, and friends,” Lexi reminded him firmly. “Personally, I think you’d make a cute couple.”

“I-wonder-if-Tech-would-see-it-that-way.”

“If Tech would see what which way?”

Rev almost ended up on the ceiling again. He spun around to face Danger Duck. “Where’d-you-come-from-and-why-are-you-listening-in-on-a-private-conversation?!”

“Don’t get your feathers in a bunch, I only heard the last line when I quacked in here!”

“Well-it’s-none-of-your-business!”

“What’s none of whose business?” inquired Ace Bunny as he wandered over to the group.

Rev groaned. “Does-everybody-in-the-world-have-to-hear-about-this?”

“Blhlglaerfple hear what?”

The roadrunner sighed. The arrival of Slam made it complete.

“Relax, Rev, we’re all good friends,” Ace assured him with a pat on the shoulder. “Whatever it is, we’ll help you.”

“I-somehow-doubt-it-but-if-you-really-insist-the-truth-is-that-I-really-like-Tech-but-am-not-sure-if-he-could-ever-feel-like-that-about-me.”

Lexi looked at Ace. “I told him there’s no reason why he and Tech couldn’t hook up.”

“Are you crazy?!” Duck exclaimed. “Of course there’s a reason why they can’t! One’s a roadrunner and the other’s a coyote! Feathers and fur don’t mix!”

Rev deflated and gave Lexi a see-what-I-mean look.

“Glablgrfhgh so what?” Slam asked.

“Yeah, what he said.” Ace hooked a thumb toward the Tasmanian Devil. “That sorta thing doesn’t matter anymore. You like Tech, you’ve gotta tell him.”

“Right,” Lexi agreed. “Just be honest. He’ll appreciate that.”

“Or he’ll die laughing.” Duck remarked dryly.

“Duck!” the two rabbits yelled in unison.

“What?!” he cried. “I’m just telling the truth!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lexi scoffed. “When was YOUR last romance?”

“I don’t have to be involved to know when something is just plain ridiculous! You should stick to your own kind!”

Rev gave him a dubious look. “I’m-a-bird-so-the-next-closest-one-to-that-here-is-you-and-I-don’t-think-you’re-volunteering-or-at-least-I-hope-you’re-not.”

Duck was taken aback. “WHAT? No way! Go for Tech, seriously, I’ll cheer you on! Just stay away from me!”

“I’m sure the feeling is mutual,” Ace remarked dryly.

“Okay-so-let’s-say-I’m-going-to-tell-Tech-how-would-I-go-about-it?”

“Glableregbah I love you.”

Duck threw his hands in the air. “There you go, the insanity is spreading! Now Slam is in love with Rev!”

“Don’t be a dumb duck,” Lexi said. “Slam was just telling Rev to be direct with Tech.”

“Is-that-really-the-best-way?” Rev asked uncertainly.

“Always,” Ace said firmly. “That way there’s no misunderstanding.”

“It’s the best way to get shot down real fast so you can get a headstart on your heartbreak, too,” Duck pointed out.

Rev groaned. “Maybe-I’ll-just-forget-the-whole-thing –“

“What’s the big meeting about?”

“GAH!” Everyone leapt into Slam’s arms in fright, staring at Tech as he peered curiously out his lab door.

Slam shook his armful of Loonatics until Rev fell out and landed on his tail. “Balryugryrlvegr wants to talk!”

“Is that a fact? Well, come on in here, Rev.” Tech helped the roadrunner up and escorted him into the lab, shutting the door and leaving Slam holding the others.

“So what’s this about?” Tech asked, filing some papers he’d left on the table.

“Well-um-that-is-I-think –“

Tech glanced toward his friend. “Rev, you’re babbling, only this time it’s indiscernible babble.”

Rev tried to build up his courage, thinking about what Lexi, Ace, and Slam had said while disregarding Duck’s negativity. He also tried to focus on slowing down his speech enough to be understood. If there was ever a time he wanted to be clear, it was now.

“Tech, I need to tell you something important,” he said. The coyote, startled by his uncharacteristic normal-speed speech, stopped moving things around and sat down, giving Rev his full attention. “Okay, what is it?”

Rev swallowed. It was even harder now that Tech was really listening to him. “I just wanted to tell you that I’ve liked you for a long time.”

“Well,” Tech said slowly, “I like you, too. You’re one of my best friends.”

Rev shook his head so fast it blurred. “I’m-not-talking-about-friendship-I’m-talking-about-being-attracted-to-you.”

Tech stared at Rev. Rev stared back. One of Tech’s long ears slowly drooped and stayed that way.

Rev burst out of the moment. “Sorry-I-brought-it-up-I-won’t-say-anything-again-just-forget-it-and-we’ll-have-everything-go-back-to-normal –“

Tech’s hand clamped around Rev’s beak much like Lexi’s had earlier. “Rev, you just told me something very important, can you please give me half a second to let it register?”

“’ime’s mp,” Rev replied, his voice muffled by having his beak sealed shut.

Tech smiled and let him go. “Yes, I suppose time is up already.” He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before facing the roadrunner again. “How long have you been feeling this way?”

“A-long-time-maybe-as-long-as-we’ve-known-each-other-I’m-not-sure-all-I-know-is-that-I-probably-would-have-gone-on-forever-keeping-it-as-a-secret-if-the-others-hadn’t-bullied-me-into-this.” Rev looked away, not wanting to see either amusement or disgust on Tech’s face.

However, Tech wouldn’t let him get away with avoiding his gaze. He took hold of Rev’s lower bill and made him look at him. “I’m flattered, you know. I’ve never been anyone’s love interest before.”

“I-can’t-imagine-why-not-after-all-you’re-handsome-smart-funny-and-fuzzy-why-wouldn’t-anyone-be-interested-in-you?”

“Fuzzy?” Tech repeated in surprise. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

“But-I-gues-you’d-be-more-interested-in-someone-else-who’s-fuzzy-too-just like-Duck-said.” Rev sighed.

Tech chuckled. “No matter what, Rev, you can’t be desperate enough to be taking love advice from Duck.”

Rev wanted to hide his face under his wing. Tech was right; he had reached the lowest point possible. “Maybe-we-could-just-forget-the-whole-thing-before-I-embarrass-myself-further?”

Tech studied him with a gaze that had changed to something heavier, more intense. “Or maybe we could prove him wrong.” Before Rev could start running off at the mouth again, he felt the warmth of Tech’s muzzle caressing his beak. A thrill raced through him to the tip of his tailfeathers and he had to keep himself from moaning in pleasure as furry fingers curled around the back of his neck and stroked the base.

“It’s not so impossible,” Tech murmured, his breath warm as it fluttered the delicate feathers on Rev’s face. “Love can make miracles.”

“But … but it’s one-sided,” the roadrunner said, amazed at these sensations that actually slowed down his response. “I’m the one who confessed to you – you don’t have to do this.”

“And I wouldn’t, if I didn’t want to.” Tech’s hand slid up the length of Rev’s neck to scratch softly at the bottom of his comb, causing a soft chirp to escape the bird’s throat. “I never said it was one-sided, Rev. I’ve known the pain of what I thought would be unrequited love. After all, why on Earth would a roadrunner ever have interest in a coyote? My ancestors used to EAT yours, you know.”

Rev chortled mischievously. “They used to TRY ….”

The scientist laughed, pulling back to see the speedster’s cheeky grin. “Touché,” he agreed, then engulfed his friend in a warm hug. Rev rubbed his beak affectionately against Tech’s back, holding him close and wishing he never had to let go.

“Do they deserve to know?” Tech asked throatily, rubbing Rev’s back feathers softly. “Or should we prolong their torment?”

“Once Duck finds out the torment will just be beginning so I’m all for staying in here as long as we can,” Rev replied. “Besides I’m in no hurry for it to stop being just the two of us.”

“Then how about we go out the back way?” Tech held out a small device and pressed a button on it, causing a side panel to slide out from the wall, showing nothing but the night sky. “We can go somewhere private and leave the rest of them wondering how we can be holed up in this lab for so long.”

Rev nodded eagerly and the two of them prepared to leave.

\--

Two hours later, the rest of the Loonatics were still hovering outside the lab door.

“I tell you I can’t HEAR anything,” Lexi insisted.

“I’m the only one who can quack from one place to another!” Duck insisted. “So they MUST still be in there!”

“But if Lexi can’t hear them,” Ace said dubiously, “then whatever they’re doing in there, it’s something … um … quiet.”

“Grableblecglartha how?” Slam scratched his head. The others exchanged equally puzzled looks.

“I don’t want to know,” Duck said firmly, walking away. “Let’s go find some crime to fight so we won’t have to think about it.”

Lexi and Ace smiled at each other as they and Slam followed. Whether Tech and Rev were still in the lab or not didn’t matter; the important thing was wherever they were, they were together.

\--

(2007)

Loonatics Unleashed belongs to Warner Bros.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
